


sinful acts

by Stylinson__Syndrome



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Humiliation, M/M, Spanking, wedgie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-18 23:46:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20200189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stylinson__Syndrome/pseuds/Stylinson__Syndrome
Summary: Harry found Louis in the middle of wedgie.Things escalated from there.





	sinful acts

“Louis, what are you doing?!” Harry screamed as he stared at Louis state. He was hanging by his underwear - white tighty-whities to be exact - up on the wardrobe. His face was flushed with red as he stared humiliatingly at Harry. Somehow, he scene made him harder. 

“H-Harry..” Louis started, still stuck and hanging, “please leave, p-please.” Louis cried, feeling himself overwhelm with humiliation and embarrassment. 

Louis was naked except for the briefs , his position allowed his bum to be exposed clearly, and his erection - clear as day. Louis never kept his door locked when he did such things, he felt that the risk and adrenaline was a contributing factor to the whole stunt, but he never expected to get caught. 

Before Harry could even reach, there was a loud tearing noise, and before he could even comprehend, the briefs broke and Louis landed on the soft carpeted floor. The pain, pleasure and the embarrassment was all too much for Louis and Louis came , hard, on sight. Cum splurging out of his cock controllably as he cried, trying to erase the fact that Harry wasn’t looking at him. 

“I’m sorry.” Louis apologised as soon as he gained his composure. “You weren’t supposed to see that.” His face was still as red as it was when Harry caught him, he tried to cover himself up but Harry merely pulled the duvet and revealed a once again, exposed Louis. 

He looked down a noticed that Louis was once again hard, and was getting harder as Harry stared longer. “You enjoy this, don’t you?” Harry said, large hands going to grab louis’ cock and rubbing it slowly. 

“H-Harry!” Louis whimpered, trying to grab hold on Harry’s hands. 

“Answer the question, love.” Harry rubbed quicker, making Louis moan out as he comes again painfully. 

“Y-yes! Yes I do!” Louis screamed as he came. 

Harry smirked, giving Louis a quick kiss before he left the room. 

Louis just remained confused and humiliated.   
-

The next morning, Louis woke up and got dress, putting on yet another tighty-whities and sweatpants before he started making himself tea. 

“Morning..” he heard Harry say as he walked into the kitchen, before he could react, he felt large hands around his waistline and a - tug. 

Louis gasped as Harry pulled his briefs up, completely lifting Louis up and letting his feet hang. Louis could immediately fill his erection coming. 

“H-Harry!” Louis whined, earning a harsher tug from Harry. “P-please!” 

Harry held louis’ briefs in one hand, and roamed his other hand to rub against louis’ erection. Louis whimpered as his cock grew increasingly harder. 

As Louis was kept on the edge, about to cum, Harry let go and placed Louis down, all forms of touching was retracted. 

“W-what are you doing?!” Louis said angrily, turning round to see what the fuck Harry was playing at. Harry merely smirked, grabbed the tea Louis made, and left, leaving Louis all by himself to settle what he started.   
-

That night, Louis couldn’t get over how hot the whole morning scene was, how Harry took so much control without saying a word, or how he knew Louis would react. Louis whimpered as he thought of the scene this morning, how humiliating it was to let your room mate wedgie you and rub against your erection. 

But Harry was being a little shit, he didn’t let louis finish before he left, and for that, Louis was determined to tempt him on once again. This time, he ditched the sweat pants and walked around the house in just his briefs, doing chores in front of Harry in the skimpy outfit. 

Harry was doing his own work on his laptop in the living room, and Louis was determined to make him look up. 

Louis started with sweeping the floor, swaying his bum from side to side to attract Harry’s attention, but harry merely glanced up at the boy and resumed his work. 

Next, he tried to tidy the furniture, bending down deliberately in front of Harry to fix the magazines on the table. Still, Harry have no response. 

Louis already felt angry, he can’t believe Harry would ignore him like that! Lastly, he took a vacuum, with every intention to vacuum the sofa seats that Harry is sitting on. 

He took the opportunity to do it when Harry put down his laptop and started using his phone. 

He let the loud appliance do the work as he bend over Harry’s lap and started cleaning the furniture, deliberately poking his ass up to attract more attention. 

Finally, Louis got Harry’s attention. 

Harry delivered harsh smacks on to louis’ bum, making sure they were hard and painful against the boys skin. Louis gasped at the pain, not expecting Harry to opt for a spanking instead of a wedgie. 

Louis stopped vacuuming and started going limp over the mans knee. “Continue vacuuming, Louis. I didn’t tell you to stop.” Harry ordered. 

Louis half-hard cocked turned even harder at the order, making him switch on the appliance again and started vacuuming the sofa. Harry didn’t stop the spanking, he continued until louis’ bum was burn and blistered. 

“H-Harry” Louis gasps, rubbing his hard cock against Harry’s leg. 

“Hmm?” Harry hummed innocently. 

Louis whimpered when he realised he had no idea what to say next. 

“That’s what I thought.” Harry smirked, giving the boy one last smack before he ruthlessly pulled louis’ briefs up his ass.

Louis felt the pain of the harsh wedgie and embarrassingly came on the spot. A wet patch to his briefs and his face turned even redder than ever. 

“Did you just come?” Harry asked, with full intention of humiliating Louis even more. Harry pulled louis’ briefs higher, watching as Louis face turn from pain to moans coming out of his mouth. 

“answer me.” Harry demanded. 

Louis could only merely nod. 

Louis whimpered as he felt the fabric rile up his bum and his cock fill again. 

“Words, love.” 

“Y-yes” Louis whimpered. “I came.” 

Harry smirked, rubbing louis’ cock through his briefs steadily until he came for the third time that day. 

Harry allowed him to curl up on his lap, giving him sweet kisses on his cheeks and forehead. “Thank you.” Louis whispered before falling asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Oof


End file.
